Usuario discusión:Alux
Nueva discusión y otra cosa... Hola. He visto que tu discusión es muy larga por lo cual la he archivado. Si puedes, ¿podrías hacer una quimera de Emonga y Mijumaru...? si no puedes con Emonga, hazlo con Rankurusu. Gracias. LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 14:41 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Poké Quimera Hola me podrias hacer una quimera de Mijumaru y Togepi? Muchas Gracias PokéGuiador PD: Te lo voy sa preguntar por ultima vez, quieres que te ayude con el remake de pokémon amarillo porque si no quieres no me voy a enfadar. Adios Poke quimera Emm...ola. Queria saber si me podrias hacer una quimera de Houndoom y Phanphy, sabes, estoy Considerando entrar a esta Wikia, si kieres te puedo mostrar algunas de mis creaciones, por lo general solo hago quimeras, bueno, me avisas. Chao 16:56 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok Si kieres dame tu msn y ahi te muestro las imagenes, no son tan buenas como las muchas de aki, pero creo ke soy algo bueno x3 17:31 23 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: si podemos ser amigos :3 em em , me preguntaba si me podías dar una pokéquimera entre absol y rankurusu ... Quizas te ayudo con RAZE pero todavia no se me da muy bien hacer sprites y cosas así, asi que tu dime que puedo hacer y lo intentare. PokéGuiador Adopcion Me gustaria que me hagas una quiemera que sea la combinacion entre Lucario y deoxis, te lo pido porfavor. Eso es todo, espero que puedas hacerlo. Firma: Naxo pasa y dejame un mensaje Poké Quimera 2 Hola Alux siento molestarte podrias hacerme una quimera de zorua y riolu? a tambien dime en que puedo ayudar en Rubi Aura y Zafiro Espiritu a ver si puedo. PokéGuiador Hola Alux Hola te quería preguntar si no era mucha molestia si me podias ahcer una quimera de Shaymin volador y Bulbasaur :D si es muy dificil dime que elijo otro, entre a la wiki hace poko y me parece que esta muy buena y vi que haces quimeras y me gustaron las creaciones :D Yo hice algunas pero creo que quedaron feas xD talvez despues las suba xP [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 17:27 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Pokekimera Etto.. me harias una pokequimera entre Mightyena y Suicune?????????``La luna y el sol son diferentes,la luz y la oscuridad,no tanto...´´ 20:30 25 ago 2010 (UTC) POKEQUIERA ME podrias hacer un poke quimer de gallade y mismagius? Gracias Gracias por el Fakemon :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 16:45 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Ola Alux Oie, se ve ke en verdad eres bueno, asi ke intentare ponerte un Reto, si logras superarlo, ademas de ganarte mis respetos..emm...noc, primero haz el reto y luego te digo ke hare xP El reto es: Una Quimera de Typhlosion y Dragonair, con base en Typhlosion >83 No te preocupes si no lo puedes hacer, te di un reto Dificil >83, 19:54 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Devamp Hola Alux me podrias hacer el devamp de las pokéquimeras que me hiciste Archivo:Zoriol.pngyArchivo:Mijugepi.png. Muchas Gracias Usuario:PokéGuiador RE: Reto Nada mal Alux, nada mal....pero me tomara un tiempo decidir si has superado el reto o no, asi ke mejor sigue creando Quimeras o lo que quieras crear... Ya te has pasado por mi usuario ??? Como veras yo tmb hago quimeras, y me gustaria ke me dieras una critica o algo por el estilo. 15:04 27 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Tmb me gustaria ke me pusieras un reto a mi, como si me probara a mi mismo ke tan bueno soy... Problema con el Reto ._. Te explicare porke no puedo usar todos los Sprites. Cuando copio un Sprite en Paint, este aparece con un Fondo Totalmente Negro, por lo ke debo hacer un Recolor reemplazando a ese negro (ke es el negro de paint) con Blanco, la mayoria de las veces no hay problema, pero aveces el sprite tiene el mismo negro como borde o dentro del sprite, arruinando el Sprite y haciendolo Inutil. Si a ti te ha pasado esto y sabes como remediarlo, te pido ke por favor me ayudes a encontrar la solucion .-. 15:36 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Problema con el Reto ._. Te explicare porke no puedo usar todos los Sprites. Cuando copio un Sprite en Paint, este aparece con un Fondo Totalmente Negro, por lo ke debo hacer un Recolor reemplazando a ese negro (ke es el negro de paint) con Blanco, la mayoria de las veces no hay problema, pero aveces el sprite tiene el mismo negro como borde o dentro del sprite, arruinando el Sprite y haciendolo Inutil. Si a ti te ha pasado esto y sabes como remediarlo, te pido ke por favor me ayudes a encontrar la solucion .-. 15:36 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Jeje... Tenias razon con lo de guardar la imagen ^.^U Gracias, ahora no me sentire limitado por eso, lamentablemente, no encunetro algun Spitre de reshiram util, la mayoria no estan bien definidos y tienen pizeles de diferentes tonalidades de blanco al rededor y al interior del sprite, lo siento, pero puedes pedirme cualkier otra ^^U 15:46 27 ago 2010 (UTC) CAA he visto que tienes una novedad en tu centro de adopcion, me podrias hacer uno de esas cosas con watissonArchivo:Watisson sprite.png----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 16:21 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Lo siento u.u Mira pues ke lo eh intentado, pero es un trabajo muy dificil para mi, no me compararia con tu trabajo, y si ke me la has puesto dificil, pero vamos, ke si te mando a hacer una quimera de Caterpie y Arceus ke me diriras? xDD 16:22 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Porfi Alux, te podria pedir un favor, me dejas el mapa de Hoenn para imprimirlo es importante si no lee mi blog. PokéGuiador Vale Vale pero pongo en my blog que ya no hace falta el de hoenn por que ya lo has echo tu ok?? PokéGuiador ... Eres Fuckin Genial, acaso ay una combinacion ke no puedas hacer? TT^TT PD: Incisto en sabner si ay algun lugar en el ke pueda chatear contigo .3. 17:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) thank you que guay, muchas gracias, nose como lo haras pero que muy retro, y gracias por el regalo----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 20:28 27 ago 2010 (UTC) quimera Hola =) me puedes hacer un marshtomp-phanpy? Gracias de antemano Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 22:20 27 ago 2010 (UTC) qmr me haces una quimera de ralts y riolu, por favor, saves como ponee diiferentes links en tu firma, si lo sabes me lo puedes decir porfavor.----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 22:52 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿podrias... ...hacer un devamp de juby?: Archivo:Juby Sprite.png --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 23:00 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Puedo? puedo hacer que me pidan quimeras en mi centro de adopción? esque vi esa idea en tu centro de adopcion y me gusto mucho, y como no quiero robar ideas ni hacer nada ilegal, te queria pedir permiso para hacerlo. Si respondes que no, lo entenderé. Responde pronto. Firma: Naxo Una Cosa '''Sobre Lo De Adopcion De Pokemon...' Lo De Pokemon Qe Creas. Podrias Crearme Una Fusion De Froslass Y Roserade? ~Gracias Pronto Me Unire A Esta Wiki-... Santy The Best 97!! 07:06 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Alux me podrias hacer una quimera de Zekrom y Zapdos y un devamp de Archivo:PoballSprite.png, gracias. PokéGuiador Gracias Gracias Alux, te ha quedado espectacular, quieres ser mi amigo??? PokéGuiador No te Preocupes No te preocupes no pasa nada, t epongo a tsutaaja de icon?? Pokéguiador Gracias Por Roslass! El Titulo Lo Dice Todo! ' 'Archivo:Roslass.png♥ Santy The Best 97!! 09:41 29 ago 2010 (UTC) hola quires ser mi amigopokepablo 12:28 30 ago 2010 (UTC) HHola Hola quiero preguntare si qerias ser mi maigo y qien te hizo los logos de cian y magentaGallademaster 14:16 30 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster hola quieres ser mi amigo?Gallademaster 13:44 3 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola alux me encanta como haces mapas de ciudades Dime como las haces y quieres ser mi amigo???????????????? hola otra vez hola queria preguntarte como haces las ciudades esque parecen tn reales me explixas. tu amigaAlex pokémon 16:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro-que-puedes-usar-esa-tabla! El-titulo-lo-dice!!Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 06:07 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Aporte al blog =D aquí tengo el sprite de espaldas de Miruhoggu, aquí lo tienes Archivo:Backsprite_de_Miruhoggu.png este es mi primer aporte a tu blog, pronto mas. Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 17:11 21 sep 2010 (UTC) hola Tu eres el del centro de adopcion, no? Te dejo un reto: Magnemite-Empoleon. Ya me pasare por alli a ver si lo terminaste^^Little Yoshi 10:32 29 sep 2010 (UTC) creo Creo que una te pidi una quimera de riolu y ralts quisiera saber si la terminasteArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:27 29 sep 2010 (UTC) thank you gracias por la quimera me gsuto mucho, :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:59 29 sep 2010 (UTC) podrias hola podrias hacreme la quimera de un gallade y un kirikizan http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kirikizanpor si no lo conoces. y otro si puedes de un kojondo http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kojondo y un http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ononokusu_NB.png. Ultra gallade 02:07 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ota vez hola de nuevo quisiera que me podueras hacer otra quimera de un elekid y un cubone solo si puedes . Ultra gallade 16:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Porfavor Hola Alux me gustaria que me hicieras un espriter de Empoleon,Arceus,Staraptor, Heatran,Shaymin (forma cielo) i Darkrai GarciasArceus101 11:34 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 lo siento Lo siento no me aclare bien me rferia que los fusionases en uno a parte quieres ser mi amigo? Arceus101 12:21 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Quiero... hola me gustaria que me enviases el Snover Navideño Arceus101 12:27 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Hola Holaalux quiero Una quimera de meowth y de Gucirozuero Por favor y si quiereser mi amigoo!el maestro de los gallade 12:35 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Me podrias hacer un spriter de empoleon i starapror lo otro dejalo pero si lo tienes echo da igual i tambien me gustaria adoptar un snover navideño i si quieres somos colegas dew!Arceus101 13:32 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 hola hola alux quie¿siera sber si puedes hacer una quimera de http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Warubiru_NB.pngy http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunbeaa si no puedes avisame solo quisiera que me lo hicieras por que yo no puedo.Ultra gallade 22:57 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Puedes Me puedes hacer una quimera de umbreon y shaymin celestial, me gustan muchos tus quimeras :), por favorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 19:16 4 oct 2010 (UTC) hola me pones un staraptor i un Arceus Arceus101 19:32 4 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 ayuda hola necesito ayuda con una quimera que yo no puedo hacer es de un Archivo:Agirudaa_NB.png de el ocupo la bufanda Archivo:Monozu_NB.png y Archivo:Pikachu_feliz.png.Ultra gallade 03:11 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, te importaria si usara por ejemplo la pagina de raduga como ayuda para editar las paginas de la pokedex que estoy haciendo Lance27 17:15 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok,sere tu amigo, ya te lo enseñare... ponme a Archivo:Garchomp_Pt_2.png te esta bien que te ponga a tsutajaa??? Lance27 16:01 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta: Como veras solo he usado las alas: Archivo:Irish.png Lance27 17:17 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hem... Hola Alux me podrias hacer un mapa de region? luego te lo paso!Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!!Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 16:41 29 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Ha costado pero al fin la tengo! gracias por las molestias!(no lo he podido hacer mas pequeño) *Lo azul son caminos maritimos *lo ultimo que conecta en los caminos maritimos son islas *lo verde rutas *lo rojo ciudades *lo azul(otra vez) pueblos *lo marron montañas *donde estan las islas todo su alrededor es agua *lo mas verde es un bosque (de que parte de españa eres yo de cataluña y tu?)Archivo:Ultima_copia_de_boceto_liver.jpg Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 19:09 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Hi Hola alux, solo pasaba para saludar, como te ha ido? 20:10 29 oct 2010 (UTC) alux hola amigo, queria pedirte un favor puedes hacer un mapa de esta pero NO LO SUBAS EN UN NUEVA VERSION archivo:Region cereza.png ponle de nombre al archivo region cereza videojuegos o algo parecido de adelanto gracias y perdon por la molestia y aqui una cosa mas lo marron son montañas y lo blanco hielo. entre pueblo azul del sureste y la gran ciudad cerca del el ay un bosquea y la calle vitoria es un esa esqueina libre de noroeste bueno una vez mas GRACIAS!!!!!!!si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 12:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) ok encantada ago la ilustracion de ijafja las montañas son: bueno el monte mas grande es ese gigantesco pedazo marron del centro y va al cento y cubre casi todo el norte dejando solo espacio para ciudad congelada, al noreste y la calle victoria y la liga cereza, noroeste bueno eso es todo enseguida ago la ilustracion de ijafjasi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 15:48 30 oct 2010 (UTC) PD.: seme olvidaba la montaña de la isla de oeste en realidad es un volcan tu mapa bueno queira decirte que esta bastante dificil hare lo que puedo hoy (voy a la mitad) y lo terminare mañana (con suerte talvez hoy) si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 17:25 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por las molestias i me encanta tu mapa te ha quedado xulisimo! Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' ''Quieres algo?' ''Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abierta'Mira que bien pinto! Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 17:56 30 oct 2010 (UTC) GRACUAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! esta genial hoy sali casi tod el día no tuve mucho tiempor mañana termire tu mapa =D si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:27 30 oct 2010 (UTC) listo bueno me quedo tiempo y lo termne no me salio del todo bien pero espero que te guste archivo:Ijafja mapa.png si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:58 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmmm No lo se Alux, no creo tener el tiempo, ademas de que ya hace unos meses que no hago quimeras, mi senido quimeristico esta apagado por ahora :P Oie me gustaria charlar contigo de otra forma ke no sea discucion, noc, facebook? msn? algo? chocolate? Tampoco te kiero raptar ._. 00:21 31 oct 2010 (UTC) siento molestarte el otro dia te pedi una cosa i haora otra deves estar harto de mi! bueno quiero hacerle un regalo de bienvenida a mi hermano megatyphlosion y se que le gusta typhlosion y oh-ho a si que me gustaria que hicieses una quimera si no puedes no inporta hi ha la hare yo muchas gracias Archivo:Arceus_mini.png'''Pokémon al poder! Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 09:34 31 oct 2010 (UTC) mmmmm bueno edita el mapa todo lo que quieras , tuyo n.n y podrias hacerme sI QUIERES este mapa es para otra wiki (no me voy dolo estoy en mas de una a la vez) bueno te lo recuerdo SI QUIERES!!!!! archivo:Region Wiki pcb.png te lo digo de antemano gRACIAS (si lo haces porqueNO ES OBLIGACION) y no lo hice yosi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 12:56 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola no quiero pedirte nada solo que te pases por Mi wiki que esta de momento muy mal hecha y pensaba que a ti como te gustan los sprites te gustaria entrar Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 16:55 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola , ¿el continente basado en Andalucía (Aluz) la hiciste tu? Ąλəɔяaɳ 14:46 6 nov 2010 (UTC) :Aaah... ok. Es que me gustaría tener la de América, pero... no tengo ni la menor idea de organizar bien eso, xP Ąλəɔяaɳ 20:58 6 nov 2010 (UTC) emm el mapa que te pedi antes, no necesitas hacerlo =D bueno ya pedi el lugar que ocupaba kebio para mi nueva region ponlo pronto porfa esque estoy tan feliz, siempre quize ser parte de aluza =DDDD si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 21:03 8 nov 2010 (UTC) no es ninguna molestia si tiene que empezar con que me gustaria pero mas Krindian n_nsi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 21:58 8 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: estoy haciendo un mapa, pero tengo un problema como ago cascadas emmmm alux, queria proponerte algo, ya que Krindian esta a la derecha de ijafja te parece si en la parte norte (mas exactamente en la parte nevada) ay un tunel, bajo la tierra que conecte las dos regiones, solo si quieressi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:14 8 nov 2010 (UTC) TERMINEEEE miralo el mapa de Krindian espero que te guste archivo:Mapa de Krindian.png a mi me encanta, y a ti??? si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 00:00 9 nov 2010 (UTC) aLUX: termine la pagina ayer en la noche pero ahora pika me la booro y no se como revertirlo ayuda! ya lo resolvi bueno, lei porque pika lo borro, y dice que el mapa siguira ciuendo el mismo, pero quiero cambiarlo no me gusta mucho me gusta mas el de krindian por revierte su edicion T.Tsi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 13:41 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Aunque... ...ya me fui de esta Wikia, Kebio se va conmigo, si quereis podeis borrar a Córdoba del Continente Aluza, pero no permitire plagios, aunque reviertas mil veces mis ediciones.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 20:13 9 nov 2010 (UTC) legendarios de krindian te los dejo (algunos, los que invente por ) los legendarios de krindian pa´que los pongas en la platilla legendarios de aluza a y ya tengo a mi trio de inicales los pondre en la seccion ''inicales de aluza '' bueno son trio: pader, parder, polarer, tiro de osos Darksar: legendarios que va en la categoria otros, poderosos Moonle: jefe del trio bueno son todos por ahora ponlos en la platilla, a y esas cuatro islas nuevas que pusiste en aluza son de mi region verdad porque las usare! si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 20:39 10 nov 2010 (UTC) alux..... puedo usar este sprite archivo:Scuice.png como base ???? si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 00:23 11 nov 2010 (UTC) buenoooo emmm eh comenzado el mapa anteayer y saque la base del mapa que esta en tu blog osea que mmm bueno las islas siguen en el primer orden ay problemaaa ???? =S pero si tengo que hacerlo en es nuevo orden no tengo porblem solo avisame si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 19:08 11 nov 2010 (UTC) alux.... TERMINEEEEEEEEEE archivo:Krindian.png ''-canto de angeles- ''XD si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 16:25 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Alux... 3 cosas... *quieres ser mi amigo? *puedes crear una plantilla pokedex para mis pokemon? es de la version prisma y neon * desde que cambie de usuario (juby3 a AutumPanda) perdi poder sobre mi region de aluza? o puedo seguir editando ahi? espero respuesta..gracias :) '~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum']][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]'~''' 16:56 20 nov 2010 (UTC) pregunta alux puedo usar el tipo cristal ???? Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 21:22 20 nov 2010 (UTC) termine =D aqui esta Crypli el fakemon de tipo kristal de mi dex, es tipo crystal/eléctrico, contraparte de minun y plusle que se consigue solo intercambiando a uno d elos dos con la esfera de crystal aqui esta archivo:Crypli.pngMandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 22:07 20 nov 2010 (UTC) las plantillas de la pokedex que usas en tus creaciones...y que hisiste unas para pika...que sale el nombre de la version y los datos de pokedex ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum]][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]~''' 16:25 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿hermanos? segun la famila de pokefanon somos hermanos solo queria decirte eso bye emanito =D--'''Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 18:03 21 nov 2010 (UTC) eh hecho unos pequeños cambios, no son muy grandes, en la plantilla de los inicales de aluza mira que te parece si no te gusta solo reviertelo Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 18:02 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Mi quimera Plisss me haces un quimera de Flygon y de Daikenki Ardoor y rabia!!! 11:11 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Alux Un apregunta ya que muchos se fueron de tu continente puedo pertenecer a algunas de esas regiones?el maestro de los gallade 12:54 28 nov 2010 (UTC) EN base a venezuela! Flykenki Me ha encantado!!!:D Por cierto me encantaria ser tu amigo :DArdoor y rabia!!! 15:33 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Te quiero ayudar Me gustaria ayudarte con pokemon rubi aura y zafiro espiritu mira mi remake de abedul y lo decides ok? thumb|Mi Abedul!! Ardoor y rabia!!! 16:05 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Alux Creo que es mejor una base de cadiz!el maestro de los gallade 20:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Vale Seamos amigos entonces! :D Por cieгrto, como pones los snivys en tu firma??--usuariasinregistrar(snivyfan:3) 16:33 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Mapas Oye como haces los Mapas de tus Regiones? Me podrias enseñar a hacerlos? Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 18:18 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Etto... Podrías mejorar el mapa de la región Starry???? aquí está el mapa:Archivo:Starry.png la montaña en el desierto al sur es un volcan... onegai ,ginzuishou!!!!!!!!Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 00:37 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Te ofrezco ayuda Mira tengo una concidencia contigo: tambien me gusta Snivy. Ademas, tengo muchas ideas para crear fakemon. No dibujo bien (por un problema de una operacion que tuve cuando niño, en que los medicos me mintieron), pero te propongo un trato: yo invento fakemons, te los presento y tu opinas. Si te gustan, entonces les creas un sprite. ¿Que dices?.FELIPEPOKE 19:53 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo te explico Veras, cuando pequeño tenia una operacion, y tenian que sacarme las anenoides, las amigdalas y hacerme puncion en los oidos. Solo me sacaron las amigdalas, y por eso me crecieron las anenoides, lo que hace que yo no sea bueno dibujando ni imaginando, pero invente fakemon. Mira, invente a las mascotas de las versiones: Cian: Jardini Archivo:Jardini.jpg Magenta: Florena Archivo:Florena.jpg ¿Y? ¿Que dices? si quieres preguntarme los datos de ambos pokemon ven aquí FELIPEPOKE 18:03 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre Jardini y Florena Jardini (Mascota de Edicion Cian): Archivo: Jardini.jpg Especie: Rosas del Tiempo Tipo: Archivo: Planta.gif Archivo: Tipo all.gif Habilidad: Rosa Tiempo Altura: 12 cm Peso: 0,1 Kg Grupo Huevo: Legendarios Género: Macho Color: Verde Etimologia: Su nombre viene de la palabra jardin y del inglés tiny (pequeño). Su nombre significaria ´´´Jardin pequeño``. Datos: Con sus tres rosas, hace que un ser vivo se convierta en bebé, niño o adulto. Siempre pelea con su contraparte e hermana: Florena. Florena (Mascota de Edicion Magenta): Archivo: Florena.jpg Especie: Bailarina de los Sentimientos Tipo: Archivo: Planta.gif Archivo: Psiquico.gif Habilidad: Rosas de los Sentimientos Altura:12 cm Peso: 0,1 Kg Grupo Huevo: Legendarios Género: Hembra Color Naranja Etimologia: Su nombre viene de la palabra flor y Lorena, una región francesa, ya que porta los colores de la bandera francesa. Datos: Con sus tres rosas puede manejar los sentimientos. Domina la ira, la tristeza y el amor. Siempre pelea con su contraparte y hermano Jardini. ¿Y?, ¿que te parecen mis fakemon? ¿los incliuras en la dex de Ijafja?FELIPEPOKE 19:56 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Amigos Hola,querrias ser mi amigo porfavor. -- Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif '''Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:11 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Amigos Que te Pongo? A mi ponme a Toxicroak 'Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 13:03 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Te felicitoo Te queria felicitar por esos sprites tan buenos como crocrist y sus evos ;D Bye¡Pikafan97 18:13 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola de nuevo!!! Ola me haces otra quimera: Esta de Swellow y Pigdeotto con las paletas de swellow pliss lo necesito para prne!!!!!!!!! Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 18:54 17 dic 2010 (UTC) hOLA Hola cambie de planes mi egion se lllama liryio Y ya tengo la base solo para que sepas!+el maestro de los gallade 14:44 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta la base asi lo llevo si quieres ayudarme no importa Archivo:Mapalyrip.png Notificaciones Hola¡ Perdon por molestarte de nuevo :P. Muchas Gracias por el Tutorial de las Regiones, espero ya pronto hacer el mio. Ahora me preguntaba si me podrias decir como hago Notificaciones? Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 21:12 20 dic 2010 (UTC) A esto..... Pues en Wikidex se llaman Anotaciones o Notificaciones, es lo que pusiste en este articulo Bulbolt, espero que hayas entendido, la verdad es que no se como explicarlo mejor :P Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 18:24 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Pagina Es para una Pagina Futura, cuando lo necesite yo te digo. Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 20:14 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^ hoola claro ke kiero ser tu amigoo ;) me alegra saber ke te gusta Ispenia :) Veras, tenia pensado crear el continente Peuroa, ke esta basado en europa, y porsupuestamente, lo kiero comartirr ;) lo guay seria hacer como un mapa alo grande de europa, al estilo pokémon (al igual ke tu iciste el de andalucia :p) y hacer cada pais ^^ --Qaaarlosx 12:42 23 dic 2010 (UTC)12:42 23 dic 2010 (UTC) No me importa Gracias por aceptar mis ideas, no me importa que no los hayas puesto en mascotas de la version, pero te quiero decir algo: Yo te dare todos los datos completos pronto. Nos vemosFELIPEPOKE 12:45 23 dic 2010 (UTC) claaro ke sii :D despues de todo tu eres un experto :p admiro tu trabajo, con la creacion de regiones y tus pokémon (son super xulos y realistaas ^^). Porcierto, he pensado ke francia podria llamarse " Cefrang " --Qaaarlosx 12:49 23 dic 2010 (UTC) ;) me convence mas el primero xd hey enseñamelo ya porfaaa ^^ --Qaaarlosx 15:53 23 dic 2010 (UTC) madre miaa O.O jeje tu eres pariente de picasso o algo xdd te salió estupendoo!! <3 ahora podriamos acer las sombras del agua, y hacer los mapas (conciudades, caminos, etc.) Un momeento!! Upss.. yo cuando dice el mapa de Ispenia no dibujé a portugal, que esta al ladoo --Qaaarlosx 16:18 23 dic 2010 (UTC) = y por cierto.. xd ponme un wartortle en tu pagina de usuarioo pliss (eske el unown interrogante me da mal rollo xdd)--Qaaarlosx 16:26 23 dic 2010 (UTC) tengo una duda.. me la resolverias? mm.. veras, ya tengo creados los nombres de las ciudades y los pueblos de Ispenia, como podrás ver. pero como hago una imagen de la ciudad?--Qaaarlosx 17:06 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfa Porfavor me dejas usar tu tipo astral para el legendario de Woran, esque es el pokemon rey espacial y controla los planetas y eso.... Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 11:41 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Ideas Impacto Meteoro (podria ser exclusivo de Smeteo, Astroid y Hallet) Ingravited (No se pueden usar los ataques tipo tierra y vuelo) Giro cosmico Astro-colmillo (como colmillo veneno, colmillo fuego...) Agujero negro Energia cosmica (aumenta mucho el ataque) Velocidad Luz Abducion Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 11:51 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ya esta Ya e creado a Gigacozmos, ya lo se, esta horrible, bueno se me a olvidado decirte que tiene un ataque llamado Onda espacial, exclusivo de el, tipo astral Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 12:39 24 dic 2010 (UTC) hola quería preguntarte tres cosas 1- puedo usar el tipo cristal para mi nuevo fakemon archivo:Nostek AM.png la evolución de Sableye 2- Puedo uitilizar la plantilla de pokedex que usas en la ijafja dex 3- quieres er mi amigo [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... ']] 14:42 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Si ponlo profavor [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... '']] 15:10 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Nostek es tipo Fantasma/cristal para que lo pongas en tipo cristal secundario n_n [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... '']] 15:20 24 dic 2010 (UTC) navidad, navidad blanca navidad n_n por ser mi primer amigo hize esto archivo:Regalin para alux.png la imagen no tiene nada que ver con navidad (?) [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... '']] 23:32 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Aluza Hay sitio para mi en el Continente Aluza? Esque he creado un modo chullo de hacer fakemon y me he cansao de Woran y eso..... Si me azeptas mi region se llamara Zídca, una región basada en Cadiz. Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 15:08 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Aceptas ahora? Ya tengo el mapa de Zídca: Archivo:Zidca.png Ahora, podra estar en Aluza? Have a happy Chrismas! 12:15 27 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Tambien tengo los pokemon en mi blog Al menos al menos me dejaras usar tu plantilla plis?? Have a happy Chrismas! 10:53 28 dic 2010 (UTC) catástrofe TOT el problema con mi region es grave, yo tengo windows 7, y por lo tanto mi paint es diferente y no hay esa brocha que sirve para hacerel borde de las regiones asi que porfa hazmela con estas bases *la base que sea de Reino Unido * que tenga una lago y varias islas *que tenga una zona polar y en ella ese parque de diverciones de nieve que hiciste *que una de las islas tenga remolinos alrededor *que tenga un disierto al sur (y que lo polar sea al norte) *una cadena montañosa a un costado *un faro *unos 15 ciudades y pueblo *zona safari, valle eólico, parque de diverciones etc... *unas dos cuevas *bueno esto todo perdón por no darte una base echa a mano es que no tengo escaner u.u, te dare tres huevos de regalo si lo haces tu elijes los fakemon --[[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 16:06 28 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: y que tenga un gran bosque porfavor Demasiado tarde... Lo siento ya he creado la pagina.... lo habia hecho por si acaso, pero no he puesto nada en aluza, nisiquiera lo he nombrado n la pagina mira: Zídca Have a happy Chrismas! 17:20 28 dic 2010 (UTC) !!! no es necesario que me hagas la region solo dame la base de Reino Unido porfavor igual te dra tres huevos por amistad solo dime cuales quieres n_n [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 20:32 29 dic 2010 (UTC) oye Alux amigo mio, quiero decirte que te puedop crear los artworks de tus personajes, para que asi su imagen se convierta en su sprite (los artworks seran como hizo los de Jardini y Florena) ¿Que dices? no me molestare si me dices no.FELIPEPOKE 00:38 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye Oye Alux, quiero que veas mi mensaje anterior y me lo respondas cuanto antes por favor. Ademas, quiero que me agregues a tus amigos pero quiero que me pongas a snivy por favor, ademas quiero decirte que he visto tu pokedex, y tiene 85 fakemon (contando a Smeteo, Astrioid, Halleyt y Grelien) por lo que te faltan 89 pokemon. Ademas quiero regalarte mi mascota creada por mi, Rototomb. Cuidalo muy bien, y ademas te dopy un huevo de Eevee. Nacera cuando tengas 3.450 ediciones. Ademas, evolucionara en 3.460 ediciones, pero no te dire a que.Archivo:Rototomb.pngArchivo:Huevo de Eevee.pngFELIPEPOKE 16:44 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Listo El artwork de Stumda. No me importa si no aceptas mis artworks. De todos modos, mas rato, o mañana te tengo una sorpresa.Archivo:Stumda Artwork.pngFELIPEPOKE 17:10 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Opinion Oye por si acaso, quiero que revises mi serie Viajes por Teselia. Como no tengo mucho tiempo, deje el resumen de algunos episodios, pero luego los editare. '''Por si acaso', algunos episodios estan basados en mi vida real y otros no.FELIPEPOKE 17:25 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Toma Estoy dando regalos de amigo a todos, y tu no vas ha ser una excepcion: lo llamo Sinander: Archivo:Sinander.png --Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 19:28 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Pedido Quiero crear un juego, pokemon edicion luna, sol y estrella. Quiero pedirte que me dejes poner algunos pokemon de ifajfa, habilidades y cosas asi. Tambien yo quiero que los dos (en realidad cinco) juegos quedan relacionados. Ademas quiero decirte que la región la hare yo, no quiero pedirte nada como eso.FELIPEPOKE 10:48 31 dic 2010 (UTC) No No me molesta. Solo usare a Jardini y Florena. FELIPEPOKE 12:36 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya nacio¡¡¡¡ Ahi esta tu Eevee Archivo:Eevee NB.png Oye, que te parecio el artwork de Stumda? no me enojo si dices que no. Por si acaso:he decidido que trabajare solo en la dex de Ijafja aportandote ideas, pero cuando esta este terminada, trabajare en la mia. Tus pokemon son tan grandiosos que los guarde en un Microsoft Word.FELIPEPOKE 13:03 31 dic 2010 (UTC) pregunta emm aluz como digo emmm como se hacen estas imagnes... digo cual es el boton para hacerlas archivo:TR 1.png [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?'']] 14:23 31 dic 2010 (UTC)